


Still You

by whippedforsaida



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippedforsaida/pseuds/whippedforsaida
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Still You

This one sunny afternoon, I decided to take a walk to free my mind from the things that are occupying it, which was mostly by you.

Are you living here? Yes is the answer.

I don't have any plans on going anywhere, I'm just letting my feet lead the way. Funnily, it lead me to that same garden -- the garden where we met.

I took this walk to be free from the thoughts of you, but jokes on me, I saw you there.

I observed from afar of how peaceful you are. Just walking quietly, your back facing me.

I lost my control over my body now. I walked slowly to where you are, very much careful not to be noticed. Just as I thought I'm being careful, you suddenly turned around, your eyes meeting mine.

I froze from where I was standing.

I'm holding my breath for I guess I don't deserve to share the same air with such as ethereal as you are.

I'm drowning, again.

Your eyes. Your honey brown orbs, looking straight to mine.

Your nose. Which I loved to pinch before and how you crinkle it while laughing at my jokes.

Your lips. When it curves a smile, I know everything is in place.

And then I thought: You're still as beautiful as the day I lost you.

"Dahyun." the first thing you said, snapping me out of my reverie. I thought I heard music but it was your voice, still as soothing as before.

You smiled at me. God, that smile.

As if in a swift motion, all the walls that I built was being put down.

"Sana..." I trailed, not letting any evidence of longing be obvious in my voice, but I failed.

You're smile became wider when you heard me call you, just like how your smiles are shinning because of me... before.

I missed you. No. I miss you.


End file.
